<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dependencia by La_Rana_Devoramundos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28981074">Dependencia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Rana_Devoramundos/pseuds/La_Rana_Devoramundos'>La_Rana_Devoramundos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Bullet (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Enju needs a hug, F/M, Platonic Relationships, Rentarou needs a hug, They are cut together fight me, Y romanticas, este es mi primer fic en la vida, so they hug each other, sorry not sorry Kisara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:53:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28981074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Rana_Devoramundos/pseuds/La_Rana_Devoramundos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tendō Kisara siempre había pensado que Aihara Enju era quien dependía de Satomi Rentarō Pero se dio cuenta de que ese hecho no era exactamente así, no era unilateral como pensaba... (Oneshot)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aihara Enju/Satomi Rentarou, Tendou Kisara/Satomi Rentarou</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dependencia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Para quienes conocen o se acuerdan de mis trabajos en el fandom de Tower of God ¡Prometo volver a ellos! Solo que por fin he encontrado trabajo y mis días desde diciembre han sido un convulsiados, con muchos incidentes y cambios en mi vida.</p><p>Entonces, para no tener una temporada de sequía tan larga, he decidio publicar mis primeros trabajos de Fanfiction.net a AO3 y mi cuenta en Wattpad.</p><p>Este en particular, es mi primer fanfic en toda la vida, y de un anime al que le tengo mucho cariño. Así que ¡Disfruten!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dependencia</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Es un término con diversos usos que puede utilizarse para mencionar a una relación de origen o conexión, a la subordinación a un poder mayor o a la situación de un sujeto que no está en condiciones de valerse por sí mismo.</p><hr/><p>Tendō Kisara siempre había pensado que Aihara Enju era quien dependía de Satomi Rentarō y que él —con protestas— la dejaba ser al demostrar su afecto romántico que muchas veces le incomodaba de sobremanera…</p><p>Pero se dio cuenta de que ese hecho no era exactamente así, no era unilateral como pensaba...</p><p>(…)</p><p>—<em>¡Rentarō! —Enju gritó antes de abalanzarse sobre él como de costumbre</em></p><p>
  <em>Kisara rió ante ello aunque en el fondo —muy en el fondo— quería separarlos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Los celos solían amenazar con salir a borbotones.</em>
</p><p>—<em>Enju, suéltame —pidió Rentarō con serenidad.</em></p><p>
  <em>Kisara levantó entonces una ceja, extrañada por la calma de Rentarō. Él suele decir aquello con mayor vehemencia.</em>
</p><p>—<em>No.</em></p><p>
  <em>Rentarō suspiró por la terca respuesta de Enju, una pequeña sonrisa se deslizó en sus labios pero, Kisara no lo notó, o más bien…</em>
</p><p>—<em>Mejor apresurémonos, las colas se ven eternas —dijo Tina al ver que Kisara estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.</em></p><p>
  <em>…No lo quiso notar.</em>
</p><p><em>Se encontraban en un parque de diversiones, los mayores planearon la salida para que las niñas se relajaran. Los últimos días habían sido estresantes con un grupo de gastreas «</em>bastantes duros de matar<em>» según la opinión de Enju.</em></p><p>—<em>Tienes razón —acordó aún un tanto ensimismada Kisara.</em></p><p>
  <em>Luego de tanto pensar lo atribuyó a que Rentarō también estaba exhausto por el trabajo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>El resto del día fue normal, aunque Kisara no podía evitar seguir pensando en ese pequeño detalle de aquel día.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bueno, hasta dos días después donde algo la dejó algo más que sorprendida.</em>
</p><p>—<em>Satomi-kun ¿A dónde vas?</em></p><p>
  <em>Era jueves, Rentarō hace poco terminó de darle el informe del último trabajo junto con Enju. Tina, por su parte, estaba con Sumire-sensei en una revisión médica de rutina.</em>
</p><p>—<em>Voy a comprar carne, para variar el pago fue bueno y es suficiente para comprar comida decente.</em></p><p>
  <em>Kisara entendía a lo que se refería.</em>
</p><p>—<em>Déjame acompañarte, yo también necesito comprar algunas cosas —dijo con una sonrisa.</em></p><p>
  <em>Normalmente Rentarō solía ir solo o con Kisara al supermercado mientras Enju jugaba con Tina o iba a casa para darse un baño con Tina para esperar la cena.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pocas veces había preguntado para acompañarlos (o en su defecto, acompañar a Rentarō) pero él siempre se negaba diciendo que se ponía muy escandalosa cuando no le compraba los dulces que ella veía en el mostrador de la caja al momento de pagar.</em>
</p><p>—<em>No hace falta Kisara-san —Rentarō negó con una sonrisa parecida a la de la misma Kisara.</em></p><p>—<em>Ya te he dicho que no me molesta ni me retrasa ayudarte en las compras, yo también voy a comprar algo —le dijo con firmeza.</em></p><p>—<em>No es eso Kisara-san.</em></p><p>
  <em>Kisara puso una mala cara, desde hace un tiempo no pasaba un tiempo a solas con Rentarō. Esta es la oportunidad que esperaba.</em>
</p><p>—<em>Satomi-kun… —dijo en un susurro como un ultimátum.</em></p><p>
  <em>Él se rió un poco nervioso</em>
</p><p>—<em>Es que… —tragó en seco y desvió la mirada— Enju me pidió que la llevase luego de hacer las compras al cine.</em></p><p>
  <em>Kisara se volvió hacia Enju quien se aferraba al brazo derecho de Rentarō con sus ojos iluminados, ilusionados.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kisara entendió que con esa cara no había modo que Rentarō se hubiese negado.</em>
</p><p>—<em>Entonces voy con ustedes ¿Qué película quieres ver Enju? Tú no sueles ver películas.</em></p><p>—<em>Es la película de ese anime que ella ve —respondió Rentarō ante el silencio de Enju.</em></p><p>
  <em>Ella estaba despistada (en las nubes) desde que accedió a llevarla y Kisara se percató de ello.</em>
</p><p>—<em>Ya veo… —asintió comprensiva— por lo que es mejor que nos vayamos ahora, no queremos que se la pierda.</em></p><p>
  <em>En su interior estaba decepcionada pero era mejor que nada.</em>
</p><p>—<em>No hace falta que venga, Kisara-san —insistió Rentarō—. Además usted tiene esta noche una audiencia con Seitenshi-sama.</em></p><p>—<em>No es un impedimento.</em></p><p>—<em>Kisara-san… —Rentarō suspiró y le vio con dureza— no descuide su trabajo. De todos modos Enju me hizo prometerle que seríamos solamente nosotros dos ya que Tina se va a quedar hasta tarde con Sumire-sensei porque al parecer la necesita para unas pruebas.</em></p><p>
  <em>Kisara sintió una punzada en su pecho.</em>
</p><p>—<em>Si lo dices de esa manera… —Enju escuchó un tono de dolor entremezclado en la voz de Kisara— Será para otro momento.</em></p><p>
  <em>Rentarō volvió a suavizar sus ojos.</em>
</p><p>—<em>Hasta mañana Kisara-san.</em></p><p>
  <em>Enju se despidió enérgicamente al igual que siempre.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kisara se sentó y sólo pudo aparentar estar bien durante su audiencia con Seitenshi-sama quien le solicitó a Rentarō como guardaespaldas, algo común desde hace unas semanas.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ese día, en el que Rentarō y Enju hacían de guardaespaldas, transcurría normalmente —es decir, Kisara pasó todo el día con el pensamiento ido referente a lo sucedido del día anterior— hasta que una llamada de Sumire-sensei le hizo salir corriendo junto con Tina hacia el hospital donde Rentarō estaba siendo atendido.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Al llegar encontró a Enju junto a Sumire-sensei, la doctora se alejó para que Enju les contase lo sucedido: como había sospechado Seitenshi-sama (ella ya se lo había comentado a Kisara y por ello les ofreció el trabajo) hubo un intento de asesinato y Rentarō recibió los disparos por ella mientras Enju, estando oculta, atacaba uno a uno a los asesinos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rentarō recibió dieciséis disparos pero gracias a sus prótesis ninguna lo hirió en un punto crítico, sin embargo estaba en cama y dormido ya que aún no despertaba de la operación en la que se le extrajeron las balas incrustadas en su cuerpo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tanto Tina como Kisara suspiraron aliviadas al escuchar de la mismísima Sumire-sensei que Rentarō se encontraba bien aunque no les permitía visitarlo todavía, dijo que dentro de unas horas les dejaría pasar.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Las tres chicas se quedaron en las sillas de espera y habiéndose hecho tarde en la noche se durmieron…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>En un momento dado Kisara se despertó, Tina tenía su cabeza recostada en el hombro izquierdo de Kisara. Aunque fue en la ausencia de Enju lo que le llamó la atención.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia un reloj cercano y pensó que Enju al despertarse primero le pidió a Sumire-sensei ver a Rentarō.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Una chispa de celos brilló en sus ojos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Quizás llevada por los celos —más fuertes desde ayer— no despertó a Tina.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Al dirigirse a la habitación de Rentarō se encontró con Sumire-sensei.</em>
</p><p>—<em>Ya puedes ir a verlo —le dijo sin que ella le preguntase.</em></p><p>
  <em>Kisara no perdió tiempo en sorprenderse por ello.</em>
</p><p>—<em>Gracias.</em></p><p>
  <em>Con paso rápido llegó a la habitación de Rentarō y estuvo a punto a tocar la puerta cuando escuchó sus voces pues la puerta estaba entreabierta.</em>
</p><p>—<em>No pongas esa cara Enju —dijo Rentarō—, no fue nada grave.</em></p><p>—<em>Pero… si… yo hubiese sido más rápida.</em></p><p>
  <em>Kisara se quedó de piedra mirándolos.</em>
</p><p>—<em>No hubiese cambiado el plan, eso lo sabes. Y también fuiste más rápida como nunca había visto antes.</em></p><p>
  <em>Enju le miró a los ojos con los suyos vidriosos —¿En serio?</em>
</p><p>—<em>Sí, tu entrenamiento está dando frutos.</em></p><p>
  <em>Enju sonrió y Rentarō también.</em>
</p><p>—<em>Rentarō…—volvió hablar Enju— La próxima vez ten más cuidado…</em></p><p>—<em>Trataré.</em></p><p>—<em>¡No lo trates solamente! Tienes que hacerlo…</em></p><p>
  <em>Kisara observó con asombro como Enju empezaba a derramar lágrimas.</em>
</p><p>—<em>Yo estaba asustada —dijo entre sollozos— tenías mucha sangre y ellos eran demasiados… tenía miedo Rentarō, tenía mucho miedo de perderte.</em></p><p>
  <em>Kisara se imaginó el estado de Rentarō en ese momento y sintió como también ese miedo abrumador de perderle le inundaba el corazón…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ella no soportaría perderlo… no soportaría perder al hombre que ama.</em>
</p><p>—<em>Lo siento. Lo lamento Enhju, yo… no quería que te sintieras así —hizo una mueca de dolor pero igualmente abrazó a Enju.</em></p><p>
  <em>Eso tomó por sorpresa a las dos.</em>
</p><p>—<em>Pero recuerda —susurró pero Kisara lo oía claramente— recuerda nuestra promesa. Siempre estaremos juntos… así que no llores Enju, por favor… No me gusta verte llorar siento que en verdad no he hecho nada bien… por favor deja de llorar.</em></p><p>
  <em>Enju se aferró más a Rentarō.</em>
</p><p>—<em>Trataré —dijo ella.</em></p><p>—<em>No lo trates solamente, tienes que hacerlo.</em></p><p>
  <em>Enju rió por las palabras de Rentarō.</em>
</p><p>—<em>Siempre juntos —dijo Enju— tienes que vivir para ello.</em></p><p>—<em>Lo haré… y tú tienes que hacerlo también… no puedes morir… por favor…</em></p><p>—<em>No lo haré porque yo te amo Rentarō —se alejó para de nuevo mirarlo a los ojos—. Siempre te amaré y siempre estaremos juntos porque nos amamos ¿Verdad?</em></p><p><em>Kisara abrió los ojos, su boca se secó y en su mente gritó un fuerte y desesperado «</em>¡No! ¡Dile lo de siempre! ¡Que deje de hablar sobre amor! ¡Hazlo!»<em> Suplicaba en su mente.</em></p><p>—<em>Si… —respondió Rentarō suavemente— esa es nuestra promesa.</em></p><p>
  <em>Kisara sólo pudo salir corriendo.</em>
</p><p>(…)</p><p>—¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué no yo?</p><p>Kisara se lamentaba desde entonces.</p><p>Sumire-sensei se daba cuenta de su angustia y un día estando ellas dos solas Kisara explotó.</p><p>—¡¿Por qué?!</p><p>—Porque dependen uno del otro —explicó con su habitual calma—. Gracias a Rentarō, Enju pudo confiar y gracias a Enju, Rentarō maduro, dejó de pensar sólo en sus padres y en ti, dejó de estar en su burbuja personal en la que sólo entrabas tú y tu familia… Entre los dos se hicieron más humanos y ahora con tantas cosas estos últimos meses diría que se volvieron dependientes uno del otro para mantenerse cuerdos… para no perderse de nuevo en la oscuridad</p><p>Kisara meditó aquello por unos minutos.</p><p>—En cierto sentido —continúo Sumire-sensei—, creo que tú y Tina son la familia que él necesitaba después de perder a sus padres.</p><p>Aquellas palabras más que alegrar a Kisara le quebraron el corazón.</p><p>Familia, así es como le veía y eso dolía…</p><p>Dolía tanto.</p><p>—<em>Satomi-kun…</em></p><p>Resulta que Kisara había dependido de la idea que sus sentimientos eran recíprocos…</p><p>Esa dependencia le daba esperanza… pero ya no podía, ya no podía ni debe aferrarse a eso.</p><p>Aunque ese dolor la estuviese matando.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>De acuerdo a Fanfiction.net publiqué esto por primera vez el 3/27/2015</p><p>Por Dios, como pasa el tiempo.</p><p>Hace un año o dos los modifiqué, le hice una pequeña edición para dicha plataforma y transcribiendola para esta, le hice uno que otro minimo retoque. Así que ¿Qué les parece mi primer fic hace tantos años atrás? Espero lo hayan disfrutado como yo relyendolo y reviviendo la alegría que me trajo no solo el fic, sino también el anime.</p><p>Una aclaratoria final, por si las moscas, el "Te amo" de Rentarou a Enju lo interpreto como algo platónico, todavía no romántico, dicho esto, pienso que es muy diferente al sentimiento que Rentarou tiene por Kisara, al menos en este AU. Pues, como dijo Sumire, su relación Enju es un ancla a la cordura para ambas partes y de hallarse en mdio de la oscuridad que los rodea, mientras Kisara es difinitivamente importante para él, pero en el sentido de familia. De un lugar a dónde regresar para él y Enju.</p><p>Me baso un poco en esto cuando en su momento intenté encontrar las novelas ligeras para leer, y en algún fragmento que logré leer se planteaba este punto de la dependencia de ambos personajes o algo así. Ya no estoy segura, corríjanme si me equivoco y estoy confundiendo mis recuerdos.</p><p>Ahora sí, ¡Cambio y fuera!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>